Clear Blue Sky
by madamada-chan
Summary: Sequel to Rain Falls. It was only after letting go did he realize what he had lost, a person whose heart never wavered and was his all along. [FujiRyo]


For **50 lovequotes**

**Theme 02.** _Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't hold back_

* * *

It had been four hours since he passed by this walkway but the rain still poured heavily. Tezuka looked up at the sky and wondered when the rainy days had started, and how long they would last. 

He sighed. The heavy rain was nothing compared to the storm a precious friend was going through.

_'If there is anything I can do to make you see the sun again… Anything at all…' _

Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts when he slipped, though his athlete-trained reflexes allowed him to quickly regain his balance.

He looked down to see what he'd stepped on.

It was a picture.

His eyes widened with recognition of the two people captured in that still frame.

-----------------  
**Clear Blue Sky**  
-----------------

Tezuka found himself at a dilemma. He knew that Echizen had not touched any of the pictures Fuji had given to him since he'd lost his sight, so asking him about it might bring back painful memories. Yet if the picture was indeed Echizen's, he knew only too well how precious it was to the younger boy.

However, what if his hunch was right? What if the picture really wasn't Echizen's? Then it could mean only one thing. The only other person who owned a copy must be in New York and he was somewhere very near where Ryoma lived.

But how could he possibly bring up such a topic when Echizen was scheduled to have his operation the following day? More than anything, Tezuka wanted to protect him from unnecessary anxieties.

With a heavy heart, Tezuka heaved a deep sigh and brought his finger closer to the doorbell. Right before pressing the button, he hesitated.

If he rang the bell, he might disturb the boy if he was already asleep. On the other hand, if he was still awake, Tezuka was sure the boy would be feeling depressed.

That was something he observed about Echizen. Whenever it rained, the boy would become quieter than usual. He found it peculiar at first, until Ryoma had offhandedly mentioned that the rain reminded him of the first time he met Fuji Syuusuke.

Tezuka's confusion upon hearing that must have clearly shown on his face, so Echizen had explained further.

_/"It wasn't until that time, when we had our match in the rain, that I really began to see Fuji-senpai. During the match, I felt like I'd just met him for the very first time."/_

As he'd said that, the expression on his face had been so gentle, his eyes were soft, and there had been a smile playing on his lips.

Tezuka briefly wondered when Echizen had really seen him for the first time too. He shook his head, smiling lightly. He could always ask the boy if he really wanted to know. He took a calming breath before deciding to fish for the spare key in his pocket. If Echizen was still awake, he'd just keep him company to cheer him up. If he was already asleep, then that was that. He'd stay a while to watch him sleep, indulge the habit he'd developed when he realized he found peace in the sight of Ryoma's serene sleeping face. He slid the key in and rotated it until he heard a click. He pushed the door as slowly as possible, hoping to make the least noise.

---

When Tezuka got in, the first thing he saw was Ryoma sitting on the very edge of the couch, hugging his legs, chin resting on his knees. He must have heard Tezuka's footsteps, as he shifted and turned to where the sound was coming from.

"Buchou?"

"Why are you still up? I thought I told you to go to sleep early." Tezuka gently chided.

Ryoma shrugged. "Can't sleep… The rain's too loud."

His unseeing gaze followed the sound of Tezuka's movements as the latter sat down beside him.

"And you? Why did you come back, Buchou?"

Tezuka's eyes glinted mischievously behind his glasses as he bent down to pick up Karupin who was purring at his feet. Karupin meowed contentedly.

"It was raining and I thought Karupin would be bored, so I came back to keep him company."

"Not me?" Ryoma pouted. "I'm hurt."

Tezuka's answer was a silent smile as his hand continued to pet Karupin.

Minutes passed, and the only sound that could be heard in the living room was the hard pounding of rain against the windows and roof. Thunder would roar occasionally, shortly followed by a flash of lightning.

"Ne, Buchou... Let's make a bet." Ryoma spoke out of the blue. "If the rain stops within thirty minutes, you have to take me out for a walk."

"Don't be silly, Echizen. Even if the rain does stop, it's already late at night. Besides, it's almost winter now and the nights are getting colder." Tezuka's reply was stern, but there was a hint of sympathy in his voice.

The action was subtle, but Tezuka saw Ryoma hug his knees a bit tighter.

"But… I'm not sleepy yet." Ryoma whined, and Tezuka could tell only so well that he made his voice sound smaller on purpose. He even pouted for added effect. And then quietly, more seriously, he added. "Besides, I'll be stuck in the hospital room again for quite a while after the operation, so…"

Ryoma sighed, leaning on Tezuka's shoulder.

"I can't?"

This time it was Tezuka's turn to sigh.

"When did you ever let me say 'no' to you?" Tezuka shook his head, smiling fondly. "All right then. However-" Tezuka stressed the last word. "If the rain doesn't stop in thirty minutes, you _will_ go to bed and rest. No more arguments after that, all right?"

"Uiisu!" Ryoma nodded, grinning.

At least, Tezuka mused, Echizen's mood had brightened considerably.

---

Thirty minutes later, fate had decided to let Ryoma win the bet. So the two found themselves near the front door, where Tezuka helped the boy put on his coat and tightly wrapped a scarf around that slim neck before putting on his own coat. They had to dress warmly, for even though the rain was already gone, it was still windy, making the night chilly.

They stopped right before the pedestrian lane, and Tezuka looked without really seeing at the red letters flashing 'Don't Walk' as it turned green and read 'Walk'. He absently reached for Ryoma's hand to hold it as they crossed the street.

Tezuka snapped out of his daze when Ryoma, however, drew back his hand swiftly as though he had touched a very hot surface.

He looked at Ryoma questioningly, and as if the latter could feel his gaze, Ryoma shifted uncomfortably. "S… Sorry. Is it okay if I hold on to your arm instead?" The boy quietly asked, his voice faltering slightly.

"Of course." Tezuka sighed softly, eyes smiling.

_'It's me who should apologize. For a moment, I forgot that there was only one person who has ever held your hand.'_

---

As they entered the park, Tezuka's hand unconsciously wandered to the top of his coat pocket where he was hiding the picture he'd found earlier. He had made up his mind. He would tell Ryoma about it, but not until after the operation. The rational part of him was telling him that it was because he didn't want Ryoma to think too much before his operation. But another- the deeper, softer and weaker- part of him was telling him that he needed that thought as something to hold on to. As long as he keeps telling himself that he had something important to talk with Ryoma after the operation, then he could keep hoping that the boy would indeed live through it.

Tezuka looked up to the heavens and sighed. He hoped that as he sent his silent plea to the stars, someone up there would hear him. Since he'd been a child, he'd always thought that people wishing on the stars were silly. But just this once, he really wanted to believe.

Believe…

If there was one person he believed in more than any other, it was this boy walking right beside him. Tezuka was suddenly flooded with nostalgia when he remembered the time he was injured, and was unable to play with his team to their goal, the Nationals. But even without him, he was sure that Seigaku would make it, and it was all because of Ryoma- the person whom he trusted even more than himself.

Tezuka looked at Ryoma, voicelessly telling him _'I believe in you. I always have.'_

He saw a stray withered leaf fall on top of Ryoma's head and gently brushed it off. That was when he noticed the moon's silver beam softly landing on the boy's form, wrapping his entire body in an almost ethereal glow. Tezuka had noticed from the very first time they met that Ryoma was beautiful. He wasn't handsome in a very manly way. And no, he wasn't your typical androgynous pretty boy either. There was just this… this silent, strong, yet somewhat delicate aura that always seemed to engulf him. Inside the tennis court, he was a robust boy and an arrogant Prince who would settle for nothing less than a fair game. But when he was just being himself, the way he moved in effortless- almost lazy- gestures brought out his elegance.

They hadn't been walking for that long when Tezuka felt tiny drops falling on his face. He raised his free hand and flipped it up. Droplets falling on his upturned palm confirmed his suspicion.

"Echizen, it's starting to drizzle."

Tezuka absently took off his coat and placed it on top of Ryoma's head as a makeshift hood. He resisted the urge to smack himself. Of all things, why did he have to forget the umbrella when it had been raining cats and dogs earlier.

"We're quite far from my place… Buchou, is there someplace nearby to take shelter?"

As Ryoma spoke, he gripped Tezuka's arm and pulled the taller man closer. He tugged on the coat Tezuka had placed on him and pulled it over Tezuka's head as well.

With this simple act, Tezuka felt warmth spread through his body. He wondered if it came from the coat or his heart.

" There should be a walkway lined with cherry trees nearby. It exits onto a street with a hotel rigth across from it. Let's go there before the rain gets any heavier."

Tezuka wrapped an arm around Ryoma's shoulders and guided him along the way.

---

As soon as they stepped through the hotel's main entrance, thunder roared and the loud pounding of rain soon followed. They sighed at exactly the same time, making Ryoma laugh. "We made it, Buchou."

"Aa." Tezuka replied, amusement resonating from his voice.

As they walked through the lobby, Tezuka noted the shiny marble floors reflected the light coming from the bright crystal chandeliers. Paintings depicting the Rennaissance era were hung on the walls. A pair of wide carpeted staircases spiraled to the second floor, where a grand piano stood.

He led Ryoma to the nearest empty couch he could find. When the boy sat down, he handed over his coat, which was a little damp from the drizzle it protected them from. "Wait for me here. I'll buy a hot drink from the café to warm us up. What would you like to have?"

Ryoma looked up at him and flashed a grateful grin. "The usual."

"All right."

Ryoma's unseeing gaze followed the sound of Tezuka's footsteps fading in the distance. And when he could no longer hear it, he heard something else that made his entire body freeze.

That voice sounded familiar. It was a voice he'd never forget for as long as he lived. The person it belonged to was unmistakably the one who had just flopped down on the couch right behind the one he was sitting on. He was talking in that voice that Ryoma only heard when he played precious memories in his mind, but no one was answering. Ryoma guessed that he must be talking on the phone. As if on cue, he ended the conversation with a curt "Ja ne" before Ryoma heard a click and the closing of a flip-top phone.

He heard an exhausted sigh, and before he could stop himself, his hand moved on its own to tentativly stroke the head of the one behind him.

He half expected the other person to draw back and slap his hand away, but what greeted him was a musical chuckle.

"Thanks, but I don't need…"

Whatever the other person was going to say halted with a gasp. Ryoma felt movement from behind. From the sound of nearing footsteps, Ryoma knew that the other person had just stood up and was now walking towards him. Sure enough, the footsteps stopped right in front of him before the other person spoke.

"Well, well… It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Just like before, the voice was quiet. But it wasn't warm and gentle- almost melodious- like he remembered. It was derisive and cold.

"So, how have you been?"

Memories came flooding back at uncontrollable speed. Ryoma couldn't speak. And he didn't really want to. He would be lying if he said he was fine. But telling the truth was out of the question, for that was the very reason he left four years ago.

_'What am I going to do?'_ Ryoma gripped Tezuka's coat tighter. _'Buchou...'_

"I see… So that's how it is. You two are together after all." The other person chuckled again. This time, however, it was no longer musical like before. It was sardonic and hearing it made the younger boy's chest pang.

His face must've shown how clueless he felt at the moment, because he heard a sigh. "That coat… It's from me. I gave it to Tezuka as a parting gift before he left Japan. So tell me, how's he doing? Is he treating you well? Are you happy with him?"

Ryoma's eyes widened. _'Wait. What's he saying…?' _

"Well? What's the matter? Too guilty to look me in the eye after abandoning me? But seeing how you're with someone else now, you must be so happy that you've forgotten all about me." Fuji laughed. It didn't resemble joyful laughter in the least. It was hollow and made Ryoma's chest hurt even more. "Well then. I'd love to stay and chat but my schedule's pretty tight. I have to get going. Besides, I'd hate to feel like an outsider when your companion comes back. See ya."

Ryoma heard the other person turn and walk away.

_'Don't go...'_ He wanted to say, but his voice was stuck in his throat. _'Not like this...'_

Ryoma had always thought that leaving was the best thing to do. He never expected this kind of misunderstanding would come out of it.

_'Syu…!'_

He wanted to call out to him, but his voice still refused to cooperate.

_'Syuusuke!' _

With the thought that this may very well be his last chance, Ryoma clenched his fists. _'Move, mouth!'_

"Syuu…!" But when Ryoma felt that his voice had finally come back, he stopped himself.

After what he had done, how could he possibly face Fuji now…?

---

The amount of time it took to pay for Tezuka's purchases made him glad they gave him the order after paying, otherwise the two steaming mugs would have long since gone cold.

On his way back to the lobby, he passed by a row of elevators. He paused when a familiar figure passed him by and almost dropped the drinks he held. He looked back to double check if he was right but it was too late. One of the elevators had just closed and there was no one in sight anymore.

Tezuka shook his head and mused it must have been his imagination.

When he got back to the lobby, he went straight to Ryoma and handed over a mug. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Here, drink it while it's still warm."

"Ah, thanks, Buchou."

When Ryoma took it, Tezuka noticed that the boy's hands were shaking.

"Are you cold?"

Ryoma didn't answer. Tezuka laid his drink on the glass table in front of the couch and took his coat from Ryoma's lap while the boy softly blew on the drink he unsteadily held in his hands.

Tezuka sat beside him and quietly sipped.

It was only when Tezuka's mug was almost empty, and the rain had long stopped, when the person beside him spoke. His voice was soft and faltering.

"He was here. Fuji-senpai, I mean."

Tezuka felt his hold on the mug loosen. It was only by sheer reflex that he managed not to let it fall and spill its content on the marble floor.

"He talked to me but I couldn't say a word. It's funny, isn't it? I've been waiting all this time but when the chance finally arrives, my voice decides to chicken out."

Tezuka carefully asked "What did he say?"

His voice was gentle enough, as if telling Ryoma it was okay if he didn't want to talk about it.

But Ryoma spoke. "Nothing." He said with a smile. "Nothing I wasn't prepared to hear." It was the kind of smile that pierced Tezuka's heart- a smile that always belied Ryoma's eyes that clearly screamed that he wanted to cry.

Tezuka patted Ryoma's back. "Come on... I'll take you home."

---

The noise made by the rain rain pounding against the window doubled with the wiper rubbing against the windshield played a dull rhythm.

The passenger sitting on the backseat was looking out the window. Through the blurred glass, he could see his own reflection- his coffee colored hair was somewhat disheveled, and below his sapphire orbs, dark rings were quite noticeable.

The water sliding down the window made it look as though he was crying.

"Why...?" He clenched his fists. "To have done such a thing… Just for me…"

---

_Fuji had just gotten out of the shower and was in the middle of drying his hair with a towel when the doorbell rang._

_A frown creased his elegant brows. 'I thought I told them I wouldn't accept any calls or visitors…' _

_He reluctantly walked to the door. When he peered through the pinhole, the white towel slipped from his hold. _

_He took a deep breath. He bent down to pick up the towel then tried his best to look composed before opening the door._

_"Fuji." The person nodded._

_If things had not happened the way they did, Fuji would've greeted this person with his brightest smile. But now, he found it hard to do so, even if he had to fake it. "To what do I owe this honor, Tezuka-san?" _

_"I need to talk to you." Tezuka answered simply._

_Fuji unconsciously tightened his hold on the towel. _

_"I'm sorry. But I'm very busy right now. I hope we can chat some other time."_

_Fuji pushed the door, intent on closing it, but it was slammed open before he could do so. _

_Tezuka stepped in. Through his glasses, Fuji could clearly see anger and desperation screaming within his eyes. Yet this was Tezuka, a man who'd always been calm and confident. _

_Fuji gasped when he felt Tezuka clutch the front of his bathrobe. _

_Tezuka's hands were shaking._

_"If he's still important to you, you will listen to what I have to say." _

---

"...here. Sir? Excuse me. Sir?"

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts. "Sorry?"

"We're here."

Fuji looked outside the window. They were already right in front of the hospital's main entrance. He hastily handed some bills to the driver and got out of the cab.

---

The smell made him feel nostalgic, but unpleasantly so. Ryoma had been here so many times that he'd lost count but he could never seem to get used to the smell. The eerie silence made Ryoma wish he'd brought Karupin along. He sighed. At least the sound of rain batting against the glass windows kept him distracted.

Too distracted, perhaps, because it took a while for him to distinguish the sound of someone knocking on the door from the noise made by the rain.

"Ah, please come in." He yelled to the door, almost apologetically.

The door opened with a soft creak then he heard the knob click after it was closed. As the person came in, Ryoma faced the direction where he heard the person was.

"Buchou?"

However, as the new entrant came closer, Ryoma noticed that the footsteps sounded different from Tezuka's, which he had grown accustomed to.

But if it wasn't Tezuka's, then why did the footsteps sound familiar…?

Ryoma got off the bed and walked towards his unexpected visitor. "Who…" When he felt that he was already right in front of the person, he reached out with both hands and came in contact with the person's buttoned shirt. He then raised his hands higher until he touched the person's face, but as soon as his palms met with the other one's cheeks and the back of his hand felt the strands of hair, he instinctively moved to draw his hands back.

But the other person caught his hands in time and pressed it to his face once more. "You recognized my face with just one touch. You haven't forgotten me at all, have you?"

"How could I, Syuusuke?" Ryoma heard his voice falter, but he was happy because his voice hadn't frozen this time.

Ryoma heard Fuji sniff.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, running his his thumb across Fuji's cheeks, right below his wet eyelids.

"I'm not." Fuji sniffed once more, then forced himself to blink his tears back. "It was raining outside and I got wet. Maybe I caught a cold."

And without holding back, Fuji flung his arms around Ryoma and held him tight.

_'If it was because of the rain, then why are only your cheeks wet and your hair dry…?' _

Ryoma hugged him back.

The moment their bodies met, Fuji instantly noticed how thin the boy had become. Even though he hadn't held Ryoma in years, his arms still remembered the feeling of the boy within their hold. Having him again now, Fuji asked himself the question that had haunted him for so long.

_How could he have let this precious person go?_

Tezuka's words started ringing in his ears. He had heard the whole story the night before, and remembering it made his spirits sink even lower. How could he have doubted Ryoma's feelings when all this time, it was the younger boy who was suffering more? He was never abandoned. Ryoma left for his sake.

As he kept holding on to Ryoma, Fuji felt so many things all at once. He wanted to say something- anything- but words failed him. He began to wonder why the most important moments were when it was hardest to speak. It felt like a careless word would ruin the feeling, so he surrendered to the silence.

Besides, where should he start?

'I'm sorry' just didn't seem enough.

There were so many 'Why's' running through his head. He wanted to ask why Ryoma didn't tell him anything. Did Ryoma think he wasn't strong enough to share the burden with? Was that why he chose to leave? Yet none of that seemed to matter now, because somehow, he already understood.

Helpless in the silence, and not knowing what to do, Fuji threw away all hesitation out the window. If his mind couldn't decide, then he'd let his heart dictate his actions.

And before he knew it, he pulled away from Ryoma's arms.

Just like Ryoma had done earlier, Fuji tenderly pressed his palms to the shorter boy's smooth, pale cheeks and caressed it with his thumb before leaning closer and giving Ryoma a soft, sweet kiss.

A kiss that promised that from now on, they will be together through it all.

---

His gaze fixed on the window, Fuji mused that the rain kept pouring as he absently stroked Ryoma's soft locks. Judging from the thick, dark clouds that still dominated the sky, it seemed like it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Ne, Ryoma." Fuji spoke from his seat beside Ryoma's bed, breaking the companionable silence they shared.

"Hm?" Ryoma grunted, closing his eyes as Fuji's gentle caresses almost lulled him to sleep.

"The last time I ran my fingers through your hair just like this… do you still remember? We were under the largest cherry tree in the school grounds, four years ago." Fuji said with a smile of reminiscence.

"Aa."

"Good." Fuji chuckled.

Ryoma thought hearing Fuji laugh like this would always always have the same effect on him, urging him to smile in response.

"So I guess you still remember what I asked you back then…?" Fuji added.

"Yeah." Ryoma shrugged. "And I remember telling you to ask me again in ten years."

"Ne, Ryoma…" Fuji softly began. "I know it hasn't been ten years, but if I ask you again now, what would your answer be?"

Ryoma smirked. "Why don't you try asking again?"

Upon hearing that, Fuji stopped and stared intently at Ryoma's face. He took both of the other boy's hands and looked straight into his unseeing, but still brightly burning, golden eyes as he asked. "If I asked you to marry me, would you?"

"Sure. Why not." There was no hesitation in Ryoma's response, large grin surfacing on his youthful features.

Answering with a smile of his own, Fuji got up. "There's still time before your operation, right?"

Ryoma turned to where he heard the soft sliding of the chair Fuji was occupying. Curious, he was about to ask what Fuji was up to but before he could, Fuji had lifted him into arms and carried him out of his room.

---

"Fuji Syuusuke. What do you think you're doing?"

Fuji couldn't hold back his chuckle when he saw Ryoma scowling at him. _'Just like he used to…'_ He mused, smile creeping on his lips.

"Just wait. We're almost there."

Fuji tightened his hold briefly, before Ryoma heard a soft 'ding' which he recognized as belonging to the elevator. As soon as it stopped, the doors slid open and they stepped out. Ryoma found himself listening intently to any sound, and when there appeared to be no signs of other people nearby, he released a breath he had unconsciously been holding.

Fuji heard it, and didn't bother to hide his amusement. "Relax." He laughed lightly. "There's no one else here."

"Shut up. Put me down."

"Let me hold you like this just a bit longer." Fuji nuzzled Ryoma's head.

They walked a short distance more before Fuji finally put him down. However, he kept hold of Ryoma's hand as he led the way to their destination. Ryoma couldn't bring himself to care. He felt that, as long as he was with Fuji, he'd go anywhere.

"Right. We're here." They stopped.

Ryoma tried to get a feel of the place. Wherever they were, it didn't feel like they were in the the hospital anymore. Or it was probably a part of the hospital he had never been to before, because here it was… warm and quiet, but the silence wasn't eerie. It was comforting.

"Syuusuke… Where are we?"

"The chapel. You've never been here before?"

Ryoma shook his head.

Looking at the altar, Fuji grinned brightly. Fuji gave Ryoma's hand a swift, gentle squeeze, then asked. "Shall we start?"

"Start what?"

"Do you, Echizen Ryoma, take me, Fuji Syuusuke, as your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer… in sickness and in health… until death do us part?"

"Ha?"

Fuji clicked his tongue. "Well? Do you or do you not?"

Ryoma snorted. "You're so corny, Syuusuke."

"How mean." Fuji whined dramatically, making the younger boy chuckle.

"Okay, I do." Ryoma's expression turned skeptical. "Hmmm… We don't have rings."

Fuji simply flashed a childish smile. "Then we'll just have to improvise."

He took Ryoma's hand and kissed the younger boy's ring finger.

"And do you, Fuji Syuusuke, do the same?"

"Why don't you say the whole thing?"

"Too long."

"You… Oh all right, I do"

Whatever further complaints Fuji had in mind disappeared when Ryoma took his left hand and gently kissed his ring finger as well. With a wide grin, Fuji cupped Ryoma's face and gently whispered. "Now then, may I kiss the…"

"Say 'bride' and we're divorced."

---

Tezuka looked at his watch for the eighteenth time. As much as he hated to disturb whatever they were doing, if those two didn't come out in fifteen minutes, he'd have to interrupt them. After he had picked up Ryoma and driven to the hospital, he didn't stay for long. He knew that someone else was coming to visit, and those two had a lot of things to catch up to.

And he was right. When he came back in the afternoon, he found Ryoma's room empty. He was surprised, however, with what some nurses had told him when he asked about Ryoma's whereabouts. It was amusing, but it wouldn't save Fuji from a scolding from him later.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the chapel doors creaked open. Fuji and Ryoma came out, and Tezuka noted with a smile that they held each other's hand, fingers intertwining.

"Tezuka." Fuji was the first one to greet him. This time, the smile he hadn't seen for a long time was was back on his friend's face. Tezuka found himself smiling back as he nodded. "Fuji."

He turned to the shortest among them. He walked closer to the younger boy and held his shoulder. "We have to take you back to your room. It's almost time." He said softly.

Ryoma nodded and started to head to his room, Tezuka right behind him.

Fuji looked back to the altar with a grave expression. _'If this fails… Please forgive me for what I might do.' _

"Fuji?"

Upon hearing Tezuka's voice, his sweet smile fell back in place. Fuji closed the doors behind him and caught up with them. "Coming!"

---

While waiting outside the operating room, Tezuka reached into his pocket and handed to Fuji a photo, which looked remarkably unharmed after having been exposed to so much water. "This… It's yours, isn't it?

Fuji took the photo back carefully, as if it was something very fragile. "Thanks."

"Fuji… You already know that his chances of surviving this operation are very low." Tezuka said, his voice sounding distant to his own ears. "What will you do if…?"

Tezuka didn't finish his question, but Fuji answered anyway.

"Tezuka" Fuji softly began. "For four years I tried to move on without him. I couldn't. So there's no way I can do that for the rest of my life." He smiled serenely. "Now that I've found him, I'll never let him go."

"Fuji…"

_'After all, we've already made our promise.'_

_'Til death, do us part.'_

Neither spoke for a long moment until Tezuka's voice broke the silence. "Look…" He said, his gaze fixed on the window. "Looks like the rain has finally let up."

"Aa…"

Fuji watched in silent awe as the sun's rays slowly pierced through the bleak atmosphere. The thick clouds were moving aside, as if giving way to a clear blue sky.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi. 

A big warm "Thank You" to **arcticdragon** for beta reading! (heart heart) this was a bunch of messy scribbles sloppily thrown together before you edited it. XD you made this thing much easier to read!

**A/N:** Erk. Um... So sorry for the late post (shrinks) though, i think most of you are used to my slow writing by now. (shrinks even more) i wrote several drafts for this version and the first one. somehow, every time i read it, i felt like there was something lacking. i still feel like that even with this one. but... oh well. i hope you like it anyway.

Review please! Let me know what you think (be btrutally honest if you have to? XD) i'll appreciate it very much :D

092406


End file.
